Noi Crezant, caballero Gandalf
by Clead HeavenHell
Summary: Han pasado años desde la guerra de los caballeros Bestia y la princesa Anima contra el mago Animus, pero un buen día, el caballero Noi Crezant y su aliado Amamiya Yuuhi se reunen nuevamente en medio de una clase de magia en la acadamia mágica de Tristain


Disclaimer: No son de mi propiedad ningún contenido de Zero no Tsukaima ni de Hoshi no Samidare. Este fanfic no ha sido realizado con ningún fin económico, simplemente como experimento y para mejorar mi forma de escribir historias.

Nota del Autor:

A ver, esta historia la pensé para que alguien con más experiencia la continúe si le parece oportuno, yo personalmente no voy a ser capaz de escribirla, porque tengo en mi cabeza una historia original diferente.

La idea se me ocurrió pensando en una de mis series favoritas, Hoshi no Samidare o Wakusei no Samidare o Lucifer and the Biscuit Hammer, habiéndome leído un par de historias en las que se narra la historia de Zero no Tsukaima modificando el personaje de Saito por otro diferente (Hill of Swords la recomiendo encarecidamente y Surrogate of Zero/Points of Familiarity me parecieron también muy buenas), pues se me ocurrió la idea de colar a un cómico serio como es Yuuhi (pensad en Kyon de Haruhi pero más alegre y espontáneo).

Espero que alguien se interese por esta historia, y por supuesto acepto comentarios, el capítulo 1 está incompleto, y tengo intención de al menos terminar la primera noche en Halkeginia, pero no creo que la continúe más allá.

Un saludo, y espero que os guste.

Historia:

En esta ocasión se encontraba en el cuerpo de algo más abstracto que un lagarto, pero pasar los días encerrado en una flor en medio del campo no parecía algo tan malo después de su anterior vida.

Al fin y tras grandes fracasos, el caballero Lagarto Noi Crezant se encontraba en una larga y merecida jubilación.

Incontables guerras se suciedieron por lo que le pareció una eternidad, pero finalmente lo habían conseguido. El y sus compañeros, los caballeros Bestia, junto con los humanos con los que se aliaron y guiados por la princesa Anima habían acabado con la amenaza del mago Animus y su Biscuit Hammer...

La cosa es que como en buena flor que se precie, la falta de cerebro le impedía pensar todo esto, pero su alma, anclada a este magnífico y delicado ser nunca olvidaría lo que...

"¿pero qué...?"

Frente a su alma, un óvalo verde se presenta ante él, no ante su cuerpo, sino ante el resquicio de su vida pasada, empezando éste a formarse sin un motivo aparente, y tras lo cuál volvió a percibir su cuerpo espectral como si la princesa Anima lo estuviera soportando nuevamente...

"Ah, claro... eso explicaría mucho."

-Mis agradecimientos, pequeño crisantemo por haberme ofrecido un precioso lugar de descanso, seguramente vuelva pronto, pero quería que supiera que me alegro de haberme reencarnado en usted.

Y dicho esto, el pequeño lagarto se encaminó al óvalo en el que esperaba reunirse con sus antiguos compañeros en una de las extrañas y tan famosas invitaciones de su princesa.

*Cambio*de*Escena*

En la lejanía, se podían escuchar unas palabras provenientes de lo que parecía la salida.

"¡A mi sirviente que se encuentra en algún lugar de los confines del Universo!  
>¡Al sagrado, hermoso y más poderosísimo familiar...!"<p>

Sin saber dónde se encontraba, continuó recorriendo el pasillo de luces siguiendo una mancha verdosa fija en el centro de su visión de la que provenían esas palabras.

"¡Te invoco con todo mi corazón...!"

La voz no le era para nada conocida, no le recordaba a ninguno de sus amigos y camaradas.

"¡Responde a mi llamada!"

Y cuando por fin pareció alcanzar la salida...

¡BOOM!

Conforme atravesaba el final del portal una explosión acompañada por una oscura nube de polvo y ceniza elevaba a ambos por los aires un par de metros, antes de caer cada uno rodando y acabando de espaldas.

-¿Quién está jugando con las piñas de Nagumo? Mira que no le tenéis respeto a nadie... - Noi, el pequeño lagarto de medio metro de longitud con forma de iguana pero con ojos grandes y expresivos, pronunció estas palabras pudiendo oír murmullos de fondo en un idioma que por algún motivo era capaz de comprender. - ¿Alguien ayuda a este pobre caballero a darse la vuelta?

Entre el público solo se pudo discernir un murmullo generalizado.

-La lagartija habló...

-Esa cosa que invocó Louise, habló...

-¿Louise la cero ha conseguido invocar algo?

Y a escasos centímetros, Louise Françoise, una chica separada del resto del grupo se encontraba atónita, después de incoporarse rápido al oír la voz de alguien desconocido, se encontró de bruces con... una lagartija parlante...

El shock todavía duraría unos minutos, los cuales fueron aprovechados por el recién llegado animal para darse la vuelta rodando como pudo.

-Gracias por ayudarme, en serio... - Continuó el escamoso animal de forma irónica y al darse cuenta de dónde se encontraba se quedó atónito - ¿Dónde está la princesa?

Las palabras de la lagartija parecieron llamar la atención del público que volvió a reaccionar ahora ante la palabra princesa. Nadie pareció darle importancia a la persona que se encontraba tirada en el suelo bocabajo vestida con un pijama gris y un pelo negro liso que se encontraba a unos 10 metros de la lagartija y que por el aspecto del cesped había salido disparada por la explosión.

-¿Mikazuki? ¿Era necesario despertarme de esa forma? Te he dicho que los sábados no son buen día para ir a correr... - Incoporándose, un hombre de unos 30 años se incorporaba, agarrándose la cabeza intentando eliminar el dolor de cabeza que se le había presentado tras la explosión e intentando desentaponar sus oídos.

-¡¿Yuuhi? - Ante la voz de la nueva persona, la lagartija fue la única que pareció reaccionar. Poniéndose a correr hacia su antiguo amigo con lágrimas en los ojos segundos tras comprobar que en efecto, su antiguo camarada se encontraba cerca. Ya casi no le podía reconocer, pero las facciones duras en su cara enmarcadas por sus gafas y que protegían unos profundos y vivos ojos negros eran imposibles de olvidar, definitivamente era su amigo, Amamiya Yuuhi, el aliado del caballero Lagarto.

- ¡¿Noi? - Y esa misma persona pareció reaccionar ante la nueva voz que empezaba a escuchar en un eco lejano. Levantándose con un ágil salto y fijándose en su amigo, el pequeño, verdoso, charlatán y casi figura paterna, el caballero Lagarto que tras 9 años no había visto.

Mientras tanto, el público seguía atento a la reacción de la lagartija parlante que parecía dar un espectáculo por sí misma, todos se encontraba perplejos ante la escena murmurando entre ellos pero sin intención de romper el extraño momento.

Y ver a una lagartija correr con lágrimas en los ojos gritando un nombre y saltando hacia ninguna parte, era algo demasiado llamativo y bizarro como para permitirse parpadear.

-¡Yuuuhiiiiii! ¡Cuánto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás? ¡Te he echado de menos!

Eso... una lagartija saltando, flotando y rodando en el aire...

-¿En serio?, me tienes que presentar a tu hija, seguro que sería un gran caballero como su padre, y Sami debe estar hecha una mujer viéndote a ti. Has crecido mucho Yuuhi, ¡ahora eres todo un hombre!

Como dije, una lagartija saltando, flotando y rodando en el aire... dando una charla sobre su amigo invisible con lágrimas en los ojos y hablando de personas que nadie parece conocer...

Siendo demasiado para dejarlo estar, Kirche, una joven, aunque desarrollada pelirroja de tez morena y llamativos atributos femeninos rompió el silencio del público - L...¡Louise la cero ha invocado una lagartija que habla y está loca...! ¡INMEJORABLE!

Esto pareció causar una explosión de burlas a las que siguieron otras, junto con risotadas de todos las personas que se encontraban en la zona salvo una chica de metro cincuenta con el pelo rubio fresado que le llegaba hasta la cintura y que parecía salir de su estupor.

Como el resto de personas en ese descampado, vestía una camisa blanca junto con una minifalda negra que apenas dejaba ver la piel de sus piernas debido a una especie de medias que le llegaban hasta medio muslo y que solo ella parecía ser capaz de mantener correctamente, todo la vestimenta culminaba en una capa negra engarzada en el cuello de la chica con un pin de bronce con un pentagrama grabado.

-¡Cierra la boca, Kirche! - Avergonzada por las risas, la pequeña le respondió a su compañera pelirroja que había detonado todos los comentarios burlescos, pero dirigiéndose rápidamente a alguien ajeno al grupo - Profesor Colbert, ¿puede venir un momento? Ha pasado algo extraño.

Mientras el profesor respondía afirmativamente y empezaba a acercarse, Montmorancy Margarita, una chica de la misma altura de Louise rubia con tirabuzones y con un rostro pecoso, respondió a Louise. - No ha pasado nada extraño, Louise la cero, has invocado a una lagartija loca que además habla, ¡es lo propio!

Cansada, aburrida y enfadada por los comentarios de sus compañeros la pequeña separada del grupo respondió con duras palabras, intentando ganar de forma indisputable la discusión verbal -¡Montmorancy la Diluvio, tu familiar es una rana que parece venenosa, eres la menos indicada para hablar!

Comentario que pareció alejar las burlas de Louise contemplando la posibilidad de que una rana amarilla chillona del tamaño de un puño fuera realmente venenosa.

La dueña del anfibio pareció protestar, pero Louise volvió a cortarla rápidamente -¡AHH! ¡Callaos un segundo! Profesor Colbert, por qué... ¿por qué hay un plebeyo y una lagartija parlante en dónde debería de estar mi familiar?

Esto pareció calmar a todo el público echando un vistazo y viendo solamente a la lagartija continuar con su monólogo. Decidiendo que la probabilidad de descubrir que su compañera está loca era más interesante que seguir burlándose de ella, todos parecieron esperar a ver como avanzaba la conversación.

Finalmente llegando al lado de su alumna, el profesor analizó la situación -Esto... señorita Valière, solo veo al pequeño lagarto parlante... - el hombre de mediana edad y bastante alto, vestido con una amplia toga morada atada a la cintura que impedía discernir su físico; aunque lo que le distinguía del resto de personas de ese descampado y de profesores, era su amplia, brillante, y casi pulida... calva.

-¿Cómo?- la pequeña señalando a la lagartija continuó- ¿No ves al plebeyo que la sostiene y con la que lleva charlando un rato?

El brillante profesor se acercó a la lagartija y haciendo que su bastón empezara a brillar, no tanto como su cabeza, lo acercó donde ésta y tras unos momentos en los cuales hasta la lagartija se le quedó mirando con frases del tipo "No sé ni quién es, ni qué está haciendo".

-Mmmm, -el profesor continuó tras su pausa- no detecto magia de ningún tipo, lo cuál es extraño, teniendo en cuenta que parece algún tipo de bestia mágica y solo detecto una vida frente a mí... señorita Valière, ¿se encuentra bien? ha sido una fuerte explosión, quizás... quizás haya sufrido algún tipo de contusión.

La preocupación y forma en que el profesor comentó las posibles lesiones de su compañera consiguieron que nuevamente las carcajadas volvieran. Esta vez pareció decidirse por llevar la voz cantante un joven rubio de constitución recia y cara redonda de rosados mofletes llamado Malicorne de Grandple.

-¿Louise la cero o Louise la loca? - dijo el rellenito joven pensativamente y finalmente decidiéndose por una solución con una sonrisa burlona en la cara declaró - ¡Louise la cero loca!

Y con eso todos volvieron a empezar a reirse con todavía más intensidad que antes.

¡BOOM!

Todos el grupo que se estaba burlando salieron despedidos ante la explosión, salvo Tabitha, la joven de pelo color azul cielo, pequeña y con gafas, sentada sobre un auténtico dragón azul leyendo un libro como si no pasara nada y con su bastón alzado levantando una barrera protectora de viento.

Guiche de Gramont, Un chico rubio, con la camisa ligeramente abierta algo manchada por el polvo levantado, y tras haber sido arrastrado unos centímetros por el suelo, se irguió con cara indignada mientras alzaba una rosa con una de sus manos -¡PROFESOR! ¿Qué está haciendo? Louise la cero nos ha atacado de forma indiscrimanada y usted como principal autoridad debería de educarla con toda la severidad requerida.

Antes de que el profesor respondiera, todos miraron a Louise y vieron que ella también había salido disparada por la explosión y se estaba incorporando con el pelo enmarañado y manchada de tierra.

Intentando reponerse y quitarle tierra al asunto, la pequeña pelirrosa tosía suavemente en su puño - Ha sido un pequeño error, solo intentaba realizar un hechizo de silencio y parece que cometí un fallo en su ejecución.

Antes de que nadie pudiera continuar esta discusión, el profesor levantó su bastón y con un gesto todos los ruidos provenientes de sus alumnos fueron silenciados - ¡Calmaos todos! señorita Valière, luego iremos a ver al director con respecto a este acto, el resto, id hacia vuestra siguiente clase mientras solucionamos el actual problema, -viendo que algunos alumnos parecían estar haciendo gestos de objeción, el profesor alzó la voz- ¡NINGUNA QUEJA! el hechizo de silencio durará unos minutos y la profesora Chevreuse puede inutilizarlo en caso contrario.

Ante semejante orden, ninguno del grupo de alumnos pareció objetar demasiado, y prefirió flotar en dirección al aula para continuar divulgando la información obtenida: "Louise la cero había invocado a un lagartija parlante como familiar y al parecer tanto ella como la lagartija veían a un amigo imaginario".

-Yuuhi, ¿dónde estamos?

Yuuhi con su compañero Noi posado sobre su cabeza continúan su conversación analizando lo que les rodea: niños, insultos, explosiones y magia - ¿Me lo preguntas a mí?

-Pensé que Anima nos había preparado una sorpresa, no me esperaba esto...ni castillos ni... ¡! - Alzando la vista para observar toda la escena Noi se quedó petrificado - ¡YUUHI! ¡MIRA AL CIELO!

Ante la reacción de su amigo, alzó la vista y tras unos segundos perplejo, sus piernas le fallaron dejando a Yuuhi completamente boquiabierto - No puede ser...

El profesor y Louise alzaron la vista para encontrarse la imagen de las dos lunas gemelas de Halkeginia casi fusionada con el azul cielo.

Nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero para los recién llegados, el shock que esas dos lunas representaban era inimaginable... Un vertigo incrementado ante el conocimiento de que no era algo real, y no parecía una de las bromas de Anima ni de sus amigos.

-Noi... - Y con esfuerzo sobrehumano, Yuuhi consiguió realizar la pregunta que más miedo les daba a ambos - ¿dónde estamos?

Y antes de que su amigo respondiera, una voz se entrometió en su conversación.

-Te encuentras en la escuela de magia de Tristain, plebeyo, - con determinación y cansada por los acontecimientos la pequeña de largo pelo rosado se dirigió a ambos con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho - ahora decidme, ¿cuál de vosotros dos es mi familiar?

Silencio.

Silencio incómodo que se alargaría unos 15 segundos.

Viendo que el silencio no llevaba a ninguna parte, Yuuhi rompió el silencio - Noi, ¿por qué una loli nos está llamando plebeyos y hay dos lunas en el cielo?

La 'loli' notando la falta de respeto del hombre frente a ella intentó pronunciar una queja - ¡Pero..!

Colbert, ignorando la situación hablaba con su bastón mientras les daba la espalda - Señor Osmond, debería de venir... sí, un problema en el ritual...

Ignorando tanto a la pequeña como al señor calvo, la conversación entre ambos continuó - Sobre las lunas no puedo decir nada, y sobre la pequeña... recuerdo que tu habitación era pequeña, no sé si eso te incluye dentro del grupo de plebeyos por aquí...

-Me considero clase media, - Yuuhi protestó indignado y cruzando los brazos ante las duda de su amigo y la queja de la pequeña - y cuando era estudiante no podía permitirme una casa como la que tengo ahora con Sami...

Una vena marcada por el dolor de cabeza y el enfado en una frente delicada y de tono claro y cuidado.

-Así que vives con Sami... ¿Y todavía ves al resto de caballeros? - animado por la información de sus antiguos amigos Noi volvió nuevamente a charlar animadamente con su antiguo amigo.

-Claro que sí, siempre que podemos, por cierto... ¡No te lo vas a creer, pero Yayoi y Shimaki se casaron!- el hombre de gafas continuó.

-No es pos¡! - El pequeño lagarto se tensó al ver algo por el rabillo del ojo - Yuuhi, creo que deberíamos de prestarle atención, la chica boom está levantando la varita...

-¿La chica boom? - sin ser capaz de enlazar a tiempo la descripción con nadie en concreto se giró hacia donde Noi estaba mirando.

Al girarse, Yuuhi pudo ver como la cara de odio de una niña que no le llegaba ni al pecho se convertía en una sonrisa peligrosa...

-Ah, te refieres a la lol'.

Cortando a Yuuhi a media frase - ¡VAIS A DEJAR DE IGNORARME! - con las venas marcadas en su cuello y sin poder soportar más esta humillación ni situación, la pequeña Louise explotó figuradamente en un ataque de ira.

BOOM, y su varita lo convirtió en literal.

Y nuevamente, una explosión se pudo observar en mitad del claro levantando una enorme nube de polvo y que podía ser claramente observable desde cualquier punto de la escuela.

Cuando la polvareda desapareció se podía ver a Yuuhi a unos metros bocaabajo con Noi agarrado a su cabeza encima suya.

-¡Señorita Valière, cálmese! El director Osmond se encuentra en camino para solucionar este problema. - El profesor Colbert intentó calmar a su alumna, sabiendo lo peligrosa de su situación.

-JUM - habiendo dejado ir la mayoría de su rabia, la pequeña con los brazos cruzados y mirando al horizonte, intentaba calmarse.

En el suelo, el hombre, con el traje chamuscado, y el lagarto se incorporan como pueden.

-Ahh... Ni Mikazuki es tan temperamental... - Yuuhi se incorporaba recordando a su energético y brusco amigo, intentando situarse finalmente por enterarse de dónde estaba.

-Es normal Yuuhi, tenemos que aceptar nuestra parte de culpa por ignorarla. - tras analizar la situación y comprendiendo que en efecto la habían estado ignorando, el caballero Lagarto era incapaz de sentirse ofendido por esta última explosión.

-Ok, vamos a averiguar que está pasando, a ver si encontramos a Anima escondida en alguna parte planeando toda esta broma. - y finalmente poniéndose depié y con algo más de seriedad en su rostro, Amamiya Yuuhi se aceró a la pequeña con Noi sobre su cabeza, ambos pensando en lo que estaba ocurriendo y buscando una solución.

"A ver... estaba en la cama con Sami, un sábado, descansando, y llamaron al teléfono, con los ojos cerrados lo busqué, y cuando los abrí, salí disparado por los aires en mitad de un cesped con un castillo al fondo y dos lunas en el cielo..."

-Noi.

-¿Sí, Yuuhi? - el lagarto miró a su compañero esperando la resolución a la que había llegado.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde estamos? - llegando a la conclusión de que era incapaz de llegar a una conclusión.

Ambos parecían haber llegado a esa misma conclusión por lo que decidieron que lo único que podían hacer era informarse un poco más sobre su situación, siendo Yuuhi quién rompió el silencio.

-Ok... - y dirigiéndose a Colbert, el que a sus ojos parecía la persona más capacitada para responderle - Disculpe caballero, ¿podría decirme por qué hay dos lunas en el cielo?

El profesor en ese momento se encontraba a un metro de Yuuhi con su mirada fija sobre la cabeza de Yuuhi, seguramente hacia su compañero verdoso - Disculpe señor lagarto parlante, ¿podría decirme su nombre?

Manteniendo una mirada seria - ...¿Me está ignorando? - sin dejar que eso le enfadara demasiado, analizando el motivo de tal discriminación.

-Esto... - la pequeña bestia pudo notar el enfado que se empezaba a originar en Yuuhi, pero comprendiendo que la violencia no les ayudaría prefirió calmar el ambiente - Me llamo Noi Crezant, señor, ¿pero podría responder a la pregunta de mi camarada?

-¿Camarada? - Colbert estaba visiblemente confuso, sin saber a qué camarada se estaba refiriendo la lagartija.

Louise interrumpió nuevamente - Hay dos lunas porque hay dos lunas... Plebeyo, si vas a hacer una pregunta, no malgastes mi tiempo - Volviendo a discernir en su rostro el cansancio de esta situación referente a su familiar.

Colbert era incapaz de comprender las palabras de la joven y del lagarto, recordando la posibilidad de la persona invisible que habían comentado anteriormente, esperó hasta conseguir más información.

Casi se podía oír el sonido de engranajes encajando en la cabeza del caballero Lagarto.

"Todo el mundo me ha estado respondiendo, pero a Yuuhi lo ignoran; ese profesor parece mínimamente respetuoso, dudo que estuviera ignorando a Yuuhi por iniciativa propio, pero al menos la niña parece verle sin problemas. Es más, parece que ninguno de los chicos de antes... Oh..." - y por fin el lagarto llegó a una conclusión, aprovechando estar tumbado sobre la cabeza de Yuuhi para dar un ligero golpe con su puño derecho sobre la palma de su otra mano - ¡OH! Jajaja, Yuuhi, creo que no te percibe nadie salvo la niña.

Y para comprobarlo, Yuuhi dio un rápido puñetazo bien apuntado e inesperado al maestro, deteniéndose a un cm de su nariz, mientras el profesor seguía dirigiéndose a Noi.

-Es extraño eso que comenta, no he podido detectar ni vida aparte de usted, ni ningún tipo de magia, y no entiendo como una criatura mágica no da ningún tipo de respuesta a mi hechizo.

-Yuuhi, estate quieto... -Comentó el pequeño lagarto acostumbrado a los impulsos de su compañero, tras lo que continuó - profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? No conocerá a nadie con el nombre princesa Anima, o Anima a secas, ¿verdad?

-Mmmm... - pensativamente el señor de amplia frente intentó buscar el nombre en su cabeza.

-Claro que no hay ninguna princesa Anima, - La joven de baja estatura volvió a intermediar en la conversación de una forma brusca - la única princesa de Tristania es la princesa Henrietta.

Y girándose a la niña Noi continuó con un rostro preocupado después de sopesar una idea. - Y... ¿el mago Animus?

Yuuhi reaccionó al nombre y centró su atención en la respuesta con un cierto recelo casi notando gotas de sudor frío originándose en su nuca.

-¿Animus? ¿A qué familia pertenece? - La joven y probablemente el profesor, analizaban ese nombre entre las familias nobles que recordaban.

Yuuhi notó como la niña pareció no reaccionar a nadie apellidado con el nombre de Animus, algo que le calmó tanto a Noi como al propio Yuuhi.

-Solo Animus, que yo sepa... Era hermano de la princesa y no recuerdo que ninguno de los dos tuviera un apellido... ¿tú qué dices Yuuhi?

- ... - tras pensárselo unos instantes, Yuuhi prefirió eliminar totalmente esa posibilidad añadiendo su grano de arena - ¿Quizás Asahina Animus? Anima me comentó que era descendiente de la hermana de Sami...

Louise se paró a pensar, miró a Colbert de reojo y viendo que realmente Colbert no parecía escuchar las palabras del hombre le pasó la pregunta por él - Profesor, ¿le suena la casa Asahina o la casa Animus? No me viene ninguna a la mente.

-¿Asahina... Animus? - el profesor volvió a buscar una casa noble con ese nombre y tras unos segundos continuó - No, no me suena ninguna casa Animus, ni ningún mago Asahina... Lo siento, señor Noi, no he podido saciar su curiosidad, ni la de su aparente compañero.

Una voz les interrumpió - ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, Colbert? - y volando llegó un anciano frente a ellos, pudiendo ser descrito como el estereotipo de mago anciano que el ex caballero Lagarto había podido observar en televisión, barba blanca hasta la cintura, pelo blanco y bastón enroscado, aunque con una aire más juvenil y sin sombrero.

Para Yuuhi esa persona reunió todo lo necesario del estereotipo para referirse al recién llegado mientras le señalaba incrédulo - ¿Gandalf, El mago gris?

Noi suspiró mientras la niña parecía estar cada vez más cansada de su actitud, pero para el lagarto daba la impresión como si la chica se estuviera controlando frente a esta persona.

-Director Osmond, - Colbert tomó la palabra señalando a la lagartija "voladora" - este de aquí es el señor Noi Crezant, un lagarto con la capacidad de hablar, - y señalando al mago cumplió con la cortesía presentando también al director - le presento al director Osmond, figura de mayor autoridad en la academia - y tosiendo en su puño, continuó con la explicación a su superior - le he llamado porque no he detectado magia en el señor Noi de ningún tipo, y asegura que hay una persona con él que la señorita Valière también puede ver.

Echándole un vistazo de reojo a la lagartija y a la jovencita, se dirijió al reptiliano volador ante sus ojos - ¿Señor Noi? Disculpe mi rudeza, pero no recuerdo ningún dragón que tan joven como usted haya desarrollado el habla, ¿podría decirme de qué familia de dragones es usted descendiente?

Noi ante la forma tan respetuosa de dirigirse a él se sintió ligeramente cohibido, tras lo que pensó su pregunta con detenimiento por si acaso pudiera servirles a estas personas de algo tal información - ¿? Pues... No lo sé, la verdad... - Echándose un vistazo a sí mismo en busca de una pista - Iguana, ¿quizás?

- Mmmm - El director Osmond pareció pensar con detenimiento - No reconozco ninguna familia de Iguanas que tuviera la capacidad del habla... ¿Y qué puede decirme de su amigo invisible?

Louise volvió a entrometerse en medio de la conversación agotada por la lentidad del suceso e intentando solucionar el problema con la invocación de su familiar cuanto antes, sin poder disfrutar de su hazaña hasta que todo esto quedara atrás - Es un plebeyo vestido con ropa andrajosa extraña, director Osmond, - tras lo que continuó examinando al adulto invisible en busca de pistas para discernir su identidad - además es extraño, su color de pelo es demasiado oscuro, sin ningún tono especial.

Esta vez la vena cruzada de molestia se presentó en la frente del "plebeyo" - Mira, pequeña loli, el pelo rosa es lo raro aquí en mi opinión... Por no decir, que la ropa que traía estaba impecable hasta que empezaste a lanzarnos bombas. - protestó el enfadado Yuuhi.

- Veo que los plebeyos no reciben exactamente una educación mínima, - la joven Louise indignada, y sin parecer asustarse, con los brazos cruzados y mirándole por encima del hombro - y está claro que hasta ahora has vivido en mitad de la nada si no te has fijado en que eres el único con un tono tan oscuro de pelo.

- ... -Osmond pareció cansado de esta situación, al igual que Colbert - bueno, señorita Valière, termine el ritual de invocación y veamos si eso soluciona el problema, no es la primera vez que hasta finalizar el ritual han surgido pequeñas complicaciones, como el idioma o la rebeldía.

Esto pareció traer de regreso a Louise que dejó de discutir con Yuuhi y volvió a la actitud tan respetuosa con la que se estuvo dirigiendo al mago de 'mente brillante' - El problema, director Osmond, es que ambos fueron invocados y no sé con cuál de los dos terminal el ritual, - y mirando a la lagartija y al plebeyo repelente... - y aunque, el Fundador no lo quiera, es posible que el plebeyo sea mi familiar, quería consultarlo antes de continuar...

Esto llamó la atención de Osmond - ¿Ambos aparecieron mediante el ritual? Es extraño, pero recuerdo que en una ocasión se invocaron un par de gemelos leones... - Y sospesando detenidamente la situación pareció llegar a una conclusión - Viendo su predisposición por tener al señor Crezant como familiar, continúe el ritual con él.

Louise se quedó pensativa un segundo observando a ambos, avanzó hasta Yuuhi y estirando sus brazos al aire intentó agarrar al pequeño verdoso de la cabeza de su compañero, algo que fue incapaz debido a la diferencia de altura - ¡UJUM! - tosió forzadamente Louise tras bajar los brazos y cruzándolos esperando que ocurriera algo.

-...Creo que quiere que me bajes, Yuuhi - el lagarto llegó a la conclusión en unos instantes haciéndoselo saber a su compañero.

-...Pues que lo pida... - quién descartó el comentario de su amigo imitando la pose de la niña pero mirándola directamente.

Otra vena marcada, y un zapateo rítmico cruzada de brazos esperando. El profesor y el director se encontraban expectantes sin saber cómo actuar en esta escena mirándoles de forma seria para conseguir que se dieran prisa.

El silencio y los segundos pasaron, Yuuhi habiéndose cruzado de brazos zapateando rítmicamente como la pequeña remedándola, algo que consiguió que la mirada de Louise se volviera todavía más dura, intentando matarle con ella, habilidad que Yuuhi discernió que los magos todavía no habían obtenido - "Sería épico" - fue la conclusión del hombre en caso contrario, mostrando una sonrisa burlona mientras su mirada se perdía imaginando a magos lanzando rayos láser por los ojos.

Noi dejó escapar un suspiro y saltó de la cabeza de Yuuhi, cayendo al cesped y haciéndose algo de daño.

-Uhh... Yuuhi, intentemos ser amables a ver si terminamos con esto.

-¡Jum! - Louise le echó una última mirada furiosa a Yuuhi antes de arrodillarse frente a la lagartija a sus pies - Mi nombre es Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. - Louise pronunció estas palabras colocando su varita en la frente de Noi - Pentágono de los 5 elementos; bendíce a esta criatura y conviértela en mi familiar.

Levantando a Noi con su mano libre, lo acercaba a ella cada vez más cerrando los ojos a escasos centímetros del pequeño escamoso, dejándolo patidifuso con sudor frío por todo su cuerpo sin saber como reaccionar, hasta que la niña le dio un casto beso en lo que serían los labios de un reptil...

Noi continuó sin saber como reaccionar, totalmente perdido, mirando de un lado para otro entre todos los presentes sin terminar de vocalizar ninguna palabra y perdido entre monosílabos, mientras Yuuhi lo miraba burlonamente con una mueca en su cara hasta que el lagarto empezó a sentir un quemazón en su vientre y se retorció ligeramente de dolor.

En un pestañeo, Yuuhi se encontraba junto a su amigo de rodillas y sujetándolo tras quitárselo de las manos a la pequeña.

-Noi, ¿estás bien? - Viendo que su amigo era incapaz de responderle se dirigió a la pequeña - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi amigo? - dijo intentando empujar a la niña atravesando con su mano el cuerpo de ésta - ¡! ¿¡Pero qué...! se quedó perplejo en ese momento, analizando su situación.

-Ohh... -Tanto Colbert como Osmand se quedaron boquiabiertos empezando a ver la figura semitransparente de un hombre bastante alto con la ropa chamuscada que la joven les había descrito.

Cuando el dolor se desvaneció, Noi entreabrió los ojos y desde los brazos de Yuuhi como estaba pudo observar el extraño tatuaje que apareció en su vientre.

-¿Me han... marcado como al ganado? Yuuhi, ¿qué te parece esto...? ¿Yuuhi? - Y cuando Noi se giró pudo observar que la mano de Yuuhi había atravesado el cuerpo de la niña, colándose en su interior a la altura de su pecho, mientras empezaba a notar que su amigo empezaba a volverse transparente.

-Noi, cada vez me gusta menos esto...

Tras el impacto, Louise se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba la mano del hombre, y tanto por un escalofrío como por acto reflejó saltó hacia atrás con las manos atravesadas cubriéndose - Maldito plebeyo indecoroso, ¿qué intentabas tocar?

Y algo comenzó a formarse en la cabeza de Yuuhi mientras casi respondía de forma automática - Eh... disculpa, pero no te preocupes, las niñas no son mi tipo... - Seguramente una persona normal lo habría dicho sin darse cuenta, teniendo en cuenta que Yuuhi tenía en aquel momento 31 años y una pequeña de 2, pero si algo había aprendido Yuuhi en la vida, era a molestar gente de forma activa. Y por eso se encontraba preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir - "Qué raro..." - pensaba Yuuhi sin mirar directamente a la niña - "a estas alturas ya debería de haber salido por los aires" - y debido a la curiosidad, decidió mirar fijamente a la situación.

En las explosiones anteriores, la varita de la niña había brillado, y eso estaba ocurriendo ahora mismo, pero ahora podían oírse incluso crujidos eléctricos formándose alrededor del pequeño cilindro... - "uh... eso parece... malo" - flexionando las piernas, Yuuhi se preparó con más determinación ante los futuros eventos que prometían causarle daño.

Noi se alegró de estar lejos de Yuuhi en este momento.

Y es que por muy preparado que se encontrara el experimentado guerrero, PREPARADO no significa obligatoriamente CAPACITADO PARA SOBREVIVIR.

!BOOOOOOOOOO-

Todos los demás presentes se encontraban a unos 12 metros del joven, agradeciendo ser capaces de oírle y verle para poder alejarse de semejante castigo divino.

-OOOOOOOOM!

Supieron que había terminado la explosión cuando los pedazos de arena dejaron de golpearles en sus espaldas y el pequeño terremoto se detuvo, causando que varias personas se asomaran a las ventanas de sus clases. Estaban suficiente alejados de la escena, cosa que de momento se alegraron, pudiendo observar un cráter de unos 15 metros de diámetro de un color negrizo en mitad de los inmensos jardines de la academia.

El pensamiento generado de los magos ante la muestra de destrucción aparente a la que en parte estaban acostumbrados - "La madre del Fundador..."

-Disculpen a mi compañero, - Noi decidió empezar por disculparse en nombre de su temporalmente incapacitado compañero - no es especialmente conocido por saber comportarse, pero sí por ser una persona capacitada e inteligente... - Girándose y observando los 35 metros que su amigo había recorrido en una parábola en el aire con apenas ropa debido a las quemaduras le gritó a éste - ¡Yuuhi, te lo mereces, ahora compórtate 5 minutos como el adulto que eres y descubramos dónde nos encontramos!

Como si no hubiera pasado nada, el hasta ahora bufón, se levantó del suelo colocándose las gafas ligeramente fracturadas y sin preocuparse por el estado de su vestimenta que empezaba a faltar para mantener un mínimo de decoro.

Tras acercarse a ellos y obviando directamente a la niña, que mantenía un mínimo de decoro después de destrozar el jardín de la academia, habiendo comprobado anteriormente por sus reacciones que el resto de adultos eran capaces de verle se dirigió a ellos.

-Disculpen, me llamo Amamiya Yuuhi, soy el compañero de Noi Crezant, el caballero Lagarto, ¿podrían explicarnos cómo hemos llegado aquí?

Colbert y Osmond se miraron detenidamente sin saber qué hacer con la situación actual.

*Cambio de Escena*

Habían pasado 2 horas desde que aparecieron en este extraño mundo, tras una breve explicación en los jardines, habían decidido dirigirse al despacho del director para poder charlar evitando las miradas extrañas que desde el castillo les estaban dando al grupo.

La conversación continuó hasta este momento en el que por fin salieron del despacho, acompañados por la pequeña.

-... si no me equivoco, - dirigiéndose a cámara, el caballero Lagarto continuó tras aclararse la garganta - estamos en un planeta llamado Halkeginia, en el continente de Tristain, y he sido invocado por esta pequeña como su familiar para acompañarla hasta que ella o yo muramos. Viendo lo lejos que hemos ido a parar, no me ha sorprendido que no conocieran ni a Anima ni a los caballeros Bestia...

-¿A quién le estás contando el resumen, Noi? - el joven se apretó en el entrecejo para calmar un dolor de cabeza que empezaba a formarse.

-... No lo sé, Yuuhi, lo hice para intentar calmarme por dentro ¿Sí, Yuuhi? - reconoció la lagartija ligeramente avergonzada.

-Bueno, pues respóndeme a una pregunta, Noi, ¿Qué hago entonces yo aquí?

Y la respuesta tuvo forma de silencio prolongado mientras recorrían los pasillos, la niña pareció volver a explotar ante la actitud tan molesta del bípedo translúcido.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Deja de protestar! - girándose, con la cara enrojecida, por los nervios, el miedo, la alegría, el cansancio, y la necesidad de llegar a su cuarto - ¡Soy yo la que se siente indignada que un plebeyo se haya inmiscuido en mi ritual de invocación del familiar! - bajando la voz pero atravesando a Yuuhi con su dedo índice a la altura de su vientre continuó - Mira, plebeyo, pareces ser un fantasma que acosa a mi familiar y no le deja tranquilo, como dijo el director Osmond, ¡así que si no vas a colaborar, al menos no molestes!

"..." - Tras este silencio mirando a la pequeña con cara de circunstancias Yuuhi echó un vistazo a un ventanal - "Qué noche tan despejada" ¿Sabéis qué? - el cansado translucido pareció decidirse - Nos vemos luego, voy a dar una vuelta; Noi, ¿el anillo funciona? - continuó, obviando a la pequeña y sus mortales miradas y centrándose en el anillo en su dedo corazón, al lado de su anillo de boda.

El pequeño lagarto se sorprendió al ver el anillo en ese momento - ¿Te quedaste el anillo? Pensé que sin los poderes de la princesa habría desaparecido como el resto de caballeros.

-Claro que desapareció, esto ha aparecido hoy, me di cuenta en el despacho pero preferí no decir nada.

La chica no era capaz de enlazar la conversación - "¿Qué tiene de especial ese anillo?" - pero se encontraba cansada hasta tal punto del plebeyo que lo ignoraba en la medida de lo posible manteniendo suficiente vigilancia para que no le causara problemas otra vez... Y eso la hizo sobresaltarse aún más cuando su minifalda se elevó dejando ver unas bragas blancas con un borde rosado y un pequeño lazo en la parte frontal.

Un grito vibrante recorrió los pasillos del castillo, por suerte lejos de los dormitorios, y Louise se bajó forzosamente la falda, o al menos lo intentó.

Noi se dio una palmada en la cara, teniendo que agachar la cabeza para conseguir alcanzarse con sus pequeñas patas.

-Anda, vete... - decidiendo que era mejor idea no darle demasiada información a la chica boom.

-¡Uoooo, funciona! ¡nos vemos! - dijo el chico sonriendo y dando un salto sobre una bola invisible para todos salvo para él, Yuuhi salió disparado del pasillo dando pequeños saltos en la bola que le seguía a todas partes.

Noi se palmeó la cara con las dos patas, apoyándose sobre su hocico para ser capaz de realizar esa acción, pero siendo necesario dada la absurdez de la situación actual.

Notando la furia de la pequeña, las risas que resonaban de su amigo dando pequeños gritos de jubilo y distintas voces asustadas decidió que era mejor defenderse de la persona más peligrosa para su escamosa persona.

La chica boom... corrección, la apunto de estallar chica BOOM...

-En serio... ¿33 metros por los aires...? - Dijo Noi todo lo bajo que fue capaz, y dirigiéndose a la pequeña con algo de sudor frío en su piel - Señorita Valière, creo que deberíamos de conocernos mejor, viendo que ahora se me considera su familiar.

*Cambio de Escena*

Familiar.

Esa fue la única palabra que era capaz de calmar todas las ansias y molestias de Louise.

Familiar.

"No soy ningún fallo ni desperdicio social, soy una verdadera Valière..." - La chica daba saltos de jubilo en su cabeza sin mostrar demasiadas emociones salvo una sonrisa tenebrosa con la mirada perdida.

Y sin darse apenas cuenta llegaron a su dormitorio.

Tras cerrar la puerta, la niña se permitió dejarse llevar un momento y se tiró en la cama rodeando su almohada con sus brazos y dando vueltas de la emoción.

"¡No es un grifin ni un dragón, al menos creo que no es un dragón, pero es un reptil inteligente con la capacidad de hablar, lo mismo SÍ es un dragón invocado por mí para ser mi familiar!" y ese tren de pensamientos continuó con lo que se podría resumir con SQUEEEEEEEEEEE durante unos minutos hasta recordar que ese familiar inteligente estaba posiblemente observándola.

-¡Ujum...! - tosió falsamente hacia su puño intentando recomponerse en la medida de lo posible.

Pero el posible dragón se encontraba en el borde de la ventana observando algo con una pata en su cara.

La falta de atención la molestó, pero consiguió relajarse una vez pensó en perdonar a su FAMILIAR y llevaba por la curisidad la pequeña de pelo rosado se acercó a la ventana siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de su escamoso FAMILIAR.

Una vez lo hizo, imitó el gesto de su compañero verdecino.

Era difícil de ver, no solo debido a la oscuridad de la noche, sino por la transparencia literal del plebeyo, pero a lo lejos, se podía ver encaramado en una ventana espiando lo que, una vez oyó un grito proveniente de su dirección, entendió era la habitación de una de las doncellas del castillo, tras lo que vio al plebeyo salir volando para que no le descubrieran.

-Señor Crezant - "" - espero que comprenda mis dudas con respecto a su forma de seleccionar amistades...

-No se preocupe, Señorita Valière, sé lo extravagante que puede ser mi compañero, el señor Amamiya, pero es una persona en la que se puede confiar cuando de verdad importa... - Noi pareció no saber qué decir durante un instante pero pareció conseguir encontrar un tópico de conversación diferente - Si no me equivoco, señorit-

-Llámame Louise, - le entrecortó la pequeña - Si vamos a ser compañeros, y viendo como su saber estar y decoro aunque imperfectos, son dignos de mención; no me importaría que, siempre que recordara su posición, hubiera cierta confianza entre nosotros.

-Eso me alegraría sobremanera, - respondió Noi de forma sincera a la iniciativa de la pequeña - Louise, siempre he disfrutado la camadería entre aliados.

Sonriendo, el tren de pensamientos de la pequeña no dejaba de alegrarla al darse cuenta de las connotaciones de tener un verdadero familiar para su familia - "Incluso mi hermana Eléonore llama a su familiar por su nombre, lo mínimo es que sea capaz de conseguir una relación aún mejor con mi familiar, y creo que el señor Crezant se merece un voto de confianza..." - Y amargándose súbitamente al recordar algo - "siempre que el plebeyo estúpido no vuelva a acercarse a él..."

-Aunque comprenderá que ahora que su compañero es visible, se deberán de entender las acciones de éste como su responsabilidad, señor Noi. Viendo que entre ustedes hay algo cercano a amistad, deberá de conseguir que aprenda a comportarse o mantenerse a raya en la medida de lo posible, ¿entendido?

-... - Noi dio un ligero suspiro y forzó una sonrisa en la medida de lo posible - Tutéame, Louise. Y sobre Yuuhi, mañana debería de estar más tranquilo, hoy se encuentra bastante afectado por haber dejado atrás a su mujer y a su hija y comportándose como un niño me parece que está calmando su preocupación.

Esta afirmación pareció afectar a Louise, cuyo rostro palideció parcialmente - Su... ¿mujer... e hija? - volteándose bruscamente a la ventana y quedándose en silencio unos segundos - ¿Su... acosador ha abandonado a su familia para seguirle a usted? Ese hombre es...

-Yuuhi no es ningún acosador, Louise - el pequeño lagarto detuvo a su... ¿su maga? ¿su ama? - Es un humano normal que vivía con su familia hasta esta mañana, hacía años que no nos veíamos y a ambos nos sorprendió reencontrarnos aquí.

Louise empezó a calmarse y analizar las palabras de su FAMILIAR, no sabía cuánto tiempo esa palabra conseguiría calmarla, pero al menos hoy se iba a consentir el capricho de contentarse con ella todo lo posible.

"Hasta hoy era una persona normal..." - siguió observando las afueras del castillo intentando encontrar al extraño sin éxito - "Bah, un plebeyo no es motivo para dejar atrás mis deberes como noble" - y nuevamente se giró hacia su FAMILIAR, sonriendo un poco más.

-Mañana nos preocuparemos por tu compañero, Noi, esta noche quiero que nos conozcamos un poco mejor - Y Louise pareció caer en algo - Durante la reunión con Osmond comentó...comentaste que su... tu nombre era Sir Noi Crezant, el caballero Lagarto. ¿En su raza existe una orden de... Iguanas como usted que sirvan a alguien como entre los nobles humanos?

-Eh... - Noi pareció perder toda posible respuesta conforme la niña realizó su pregunta - Es complicado, pero antes, Louise, si te cuesta tutearte conmigo, no tengo problema en que me hables de la forma que más natural te parezca - sonriéndole a la pequeña intentando que ésta se relajara.

-No, s,te preocupes, Noi - Avergonzada por haber sido descubierta Louise continuó - Soy una noble, y como tal, he de saber tanto actuar con decoro como de sentir una camadería con mi familiar, en este caso, con ust- contigo...

El pequeño lagarto detectó la cabezonería con la que la noble pronunció sus palabras y decidió dejarlo estar para centrarse en la pregunta que le había hecho anteriormente.

-Verás, Louise, soy uno de los caballeros de la princesa Anima, que es una... - Noi buscó la palabra adecuada con la que situar a la niña - maga muy poderosa y junto al resto de mis camaradas, constituíamos los caballeros Bestia.

-¿..Tu princesa... - la pequeña consiguió aceptar el nexo entre princesa y maga poderosa, aunque fuera de otra región de la que nunca hubiera oído hablar - hacía caballeros de iguanas como usted?

-No, cada caballero era de una raza diferente de animales inteligentes - Noi prefirió omitir comentar la forma en la que Louise se dirigía a él de Louise, ni profundizar en que los caballeros fueron creados por la princesa - Cada caballero a su vez debía de conseguir el apoyo de un aliado humano con el que conseguirían explotar al máximo sus potenciales, para defender a la princesa.

Louise pareció enlazar dos puntos bastante claros en su cabeza, volviendo a dirigir su mirada al exterior.

-¿No encontró ningún aliado mejor que ese plebeyo? - tras detectar la brusquedad de esas palabras, la joven continuó automáticamente la disculpa propia de un noble - No me malinterprete, Noi, pero viéndo a su amigo actuar como un bufón, tengo mis dudas de si es la persona más capacitada, aunque como le dije, no dudo de usted, pero sí de su capacidad para elegir amistades.  
> <p>


End file.
